Apart Together Always
by Shamelsshussy
Summary: Brittany is packing for school. Santana stops by to say goodbye. But Brittany is more of a forever kind of girl. *Mainly just Brittana cuteness.


**I haven't watched much Glee lately but All or Nothing gave me some Brittana feelings. And my feeling is - even when they're off, they're on. You know? He's just a little something I imagined happening as Brittany gets ready to leave for school. **

Clothes, notebooks, posters, pictures and other pieces of Brittany's life were strewn all over her bedroom. A few suitcases and duffel bags were open on the bed and on the floor, but only half filled with clothes so far

Brittany picked up a t shirt, consider it, and put it into one of the suitcases. After a few seconds, she shook her head, took it out, moved it out to a different pile.

"I don't know, Brittany. I think your "Nothing is ImPAWsible" t-shirt might come in handy at MIT" Santana said from the doorway. When Brittany turned to see her, Santana was smiling.

"You don't think people will make fun of me?" Brittany said doubtfully, looking down at the t-shirt which wass light blue and covered in kittens and kitten pawprints.

"They want YOU Brittany. And you wear kitten shirts sometimes. And anyway, if anyone gives you a hard time, call me and I will happily hop a bus to go all Lima Heights on their asses." Santana said coming into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I know you would..." Brittany smiles and lays the shirt in her suitcase.

Santana shrugged. "So would Sam. Or Quinn. Or even Lady Hummel. We got your back Brit. We know you're amazing."

"But you knew it first." Brittany whispered to a pair of pajamas.

Santana just smiled and cleared a spot for herself on Brittany's bed. In doing so, she had to move an arm full of stuffed animals out of the way. She picked up a tiny stuffed turtle with a goofy grin on its face and stared at it for a moment.

Brittany watched her and smiled, holds out a hand. "Gimme. I'm definitely bringing Shelly Shelverstein. I mean, he is my dentist."

"He cost me 30 bucks..." Santana said, handing over the toy.

"I remember..."

They had been at the fall fair, a big group of Cheerios and football boys. Puck had talked big about winning Santana a prize, but not managed to knock down any of the milk bottles in the carnival game. Everyone else had drifted away, but Santana had seen Brittany's eyes linger on the pile of tiny stuffed turtles. Immediately, Santana had smacked a 20 down on the counter.

"Bet I can do better than you did Puck." She had said loudly, announcing her challenge and calling the crowd back to watch.

Santana had launched 12 balls at the pile of milk bottles, but only managed to make them wobble, not make them fall. The boys had laughed, Brittany had tugged at her hand. "It's ok, Santana..."

Santana had shook her head and lay down her last 10 dollar bill for 6 more balls. She hurled the balls with every ounce of force in her small body. And on the third try, the pile came crashing down.

"Damn..." Mike Chang had said.

The guy running the game let out a low whistle. "Alright little lady. What prize do you want?"

Santana had pointed to the tiny stuffed turtles.

"Seriously? The guy asked. "You can have a big..."

"I told you, I want that." Santana had said coldly.

And he gave it to her; she stuffed it in her pocket and walked away, saying loudly to Puck that he owed her cotton candy since she beat him. A little while later, when they were all goofing around in line for funnel cake, she had slipped the turtle into Brittany's jacket pocket, squeezed Brittany's hand, and stared for a moment too long at her resulting smile.

Later that night after everyone had gone their separate ways, they had still been together. They wandered into Brittany's back yard and swung on Brittany's swing set in the moonlight. Brittany had taken the turtle out, made him crawl up Santana's arm and kiss her on the neck.

Santana had shied away, taken the turtle and given him a funny voice. She invented Shelly Shelverstein, DDS, and made Brittany let the tiny dentist check her teeth. Brittany had giggled so hard, taken Santana's hand in hers, put the stuffed animal back in her pocket and placed soft kisses on Santana's mouth. It was only the third time they had kissed alone like that. They had stood by the swing set for an hour, just kissing and talking and kissing some more. Santana had been terrified someone would find them. But it had been so late, and Brittany had tasted so good. They didn't stop until Santana's mother had texted her "Get home NOW, or you're grounded."

"I loved falling in love with you, Santana." Brittany said, bringing Santana back into the present.

Santana blushed and refolded a few t-shirts that didn't need refolding.

"What time is your flight in the morning?" Brittany asked.

"Not until 12. But I'm having breakfast with my parents before I go."

"But you can stay over tonight right?"

Santana nodded, slowly.

"What?" Brittany asked.

Santana squirmed on the bed, "I...Well, I. I just don't want things to get...you know. Like. Sleepover level complicated. We're so good right now and you're leaving and I..."

"Sam said you had a date." Brittany interrupted. "When he called you."

"Yeah. I did."

"Did you go?"

Santana shook her head. "I asked if we could do it some other time. My best friend needed me."

"I'm sorry..."

Santana shrugged. "She's hot but you're...you." A sly grin snuck onto Santana's face. "Anyway, she's totally into me. She'll wait."

Brittany dumped a drawer of underwear and bras into a duffel bag. "You're such a ladykiller, Santana."

"I'm just...exploring..."

"Like Quinn was exploring...?" Brittany asked innocently, shoving a pair of wedge heels in on top of the pile of bras.

Santana threw an armful of balled up socks at Brittany. "You don't even get to make fun of me about Quinn. You MARRIED Trouty Mouth."

"FAKE married." Brittany corrected.

"I somehow get the feeling he insisted on a real honeymoon night though..." Santana smirked.

"Santana?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah?" Santana looked up and found a pair of socks coming at her face.

"Shut up." Brittany said as the socks bounced off Santana's forehead. She leaned over a few piles of quantum physics books and brightly colored rain boots and kissed Santana.

Santana kissed back.

"This isn't complicated?" Santana asked when they came up for air a few minutes later. Her hand was most of the way up Brittany's shirt, so she just wanted to be sure.

"Nope." Brittany said, nuzzling against Santana's nose. "It's simple. I love you. Apart. Together. Always. Being with other people doesn't change that. That's pretty irregular."

"Irrelevant?" Santana corrected gently.

"Hey, who's the genius here?" Brittany demanded, tickling Santana on her left side. She left Santana laughing and pulled away long enough to sweep an arm across the bed, dislodging several piles of folded clothes. "Now c'mon, show me all the moves _Quinn_ taught you."

"Fuck you." Santana giggled.

"Yes please." Brittany answered.

* * *

When they woke in the morning, the room was even more of a mess. Somehow items that had gotten packed were back out of the bags, and Santana's clothes had been added to the piles that were thrown around the room.

"My mom's gonna KILL me." Brittany said, surveying the damage. "She wanted me packed up by this morning."

Santana raised a sleepy head from Brittany's bare breast. "What time is it?"

Brittany sat up and glanced at her phone. "8:30."

Santana pouted. "I have to go."

"I know." Brittany said quietly. She stared at Santana for a moment. "Will you visit me?"

Santana nodded. "Of course. If your brilliant minds up there will tolerate a college dropout..."

"Stop, Santana." Brittany lay back down, put her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I'm just kidding."

"Not funny."

"OK." Santana said, and just held Brittany tighter.

The sun crept in over the windowsill and sent warm tendrils of light slanting across their bodies. Brittany felt Santana shifting uneasily beneath her.

"You have to go." she said.

"We both do." Santana corrected, nodding toward the bags to be packed.

But they lay there just a few minutes more.


End file.
